<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightwing Nominated by Cruz1702</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698294">Nightwing Nominated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruz1702/pseuds/Cruz1702'>Cruz1702</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily Meets Justice League, clark knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruz1702/pseuds/Cruz1702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman looked around the room, “Anyone else we'd like to review  before we decide the new leaguers?”<br/>“yes" said Flash, "I nominate Nightwing”.<br/>Hal scoffed as he put his feet on the table "yeah sure, and I nominate the tooth fairy"</p><p>Or, the one where the JL doesn't know about the batfamily, but have heard rumours of a vigilante in Bludhaven.</p><p>+ FANART (2nd chapter)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anyone else we’d like to review tonight?” The room felt quiet after Batman's words, they've been discussing the abilities of almost every superhero to see if they could join the Justice League. By now everyone was tired, Clark just wanted to go home. </p><p>“I nominate Nightwing” said Flash, Superman turned to see Batman who’s only sign of recognition was a momentarily change in pulse. Maybe this meeting wouldn't be so boring after all. </p><p>Hal scoffed as he put his feet on the table "yeah sure, and I nominate the tooth fairy" Black Canary pushed Hal’s feet down, Flash shook his head and typed in the room computer.</p><p>A projection of Bludhaven’s newspapers, police records and social media posts appeared in the center of the room. "we've seen the reports" said Barry "this last 2 years, the crime rates in Bludhaven have descended drastically and there's been word from different sources of the vigilante’s existence. The numbers are similar to the Batman's in his first years in Gotham and as you can see, the Bat's very much real". </p><p>Diana read a tweet of a girl claiming to be saved by the vigilante and narrowed her eyes, "even if they existed, wich we still have to confirm, we have no reason to trust them, why would you want them in the League?" </p><p>"Wonder Woman has a great point" said Batman "we don't know their powers, if they have them, their methods nor if they kill people, what if they can’t work in a group? or refuse to receive orders?". </p><p>Superman looked at him incredulously, Bruce was openly lying about his son without a trace of remorse.</p><p>"well he's the same as you" Clark shot back , maybe with too much energy, "at the beginning you were a myth and none of us truly knew what you were capable of, you being a member of the League gave us the chance to answer every question you just made". Clark looked at Barry asking silently for help while doing his best to ignore Batman's glare.</p><p>Flash seemed curious of Super’s reaction, luckily he didn't ask about it, instead he tipped in the computer stopping the projection and stated "Bludhaven is equal if not worse that Gotham in crime, whoever is capable of keeping that city under control is a powerful ally. I think the best course of action is getting to know this vigilante in close, nonviolent quarters, to, like Wonder Woman and Batman said, get to know their abilities and make sure they're on our side"</p><p>"Flash does have a point, this vigilante according to Barry’s data has been doing this for only 2 years. I think that even if their methods are questionable we can show them a new path.” added J’hon. </p><p>Clark tried to suppres a chuckle, Nightwing's been doing vigilante work for more time than he's been Superman. Batman's face made it harder for Clark to keep a straight face. He looked defeated and although, Clark could understand why he didn't want to trow Dick in the big leagues just yet, he knew the kid was more than capable of handling himself. </p><p>“Think about it” said Aquaman, “We could add them on probation for a while with no public announcement until we truly know them. That way in the worst case scenario we’ll have a failsafe to kick them out and we’ll gain real information on this Nightwing, it's a win-win situation." </p><p>"This is a bad idea, you’re forgetting that they will also learn about us. Besides, we don't have a way to contact them" stated Batman in his <em> no room for discussion </em> voice.</p><p>Clark would have been intimidated, but after being lectured by a deceptioned Agent A, there was little who could intimidate him anymore. In conclusion, Clark wasn’t letting this go just yet “well we are quite public, there’s not a lot we have to hide beside our identities, and aren’t you the world's greatest detective? I’m sure you can find a way to contact them”.</p><p>Bruce made a grimace that made it clear that Clark wasn’t welcomed in the mansion for at least a month. “Fine” he grunted “let’s just vote on the heroes we’ve discussed and go home, I’ll locate this Nightwing if they exist”.</p><p>The heros voted in silence, at the end of the meeting there were 4 new leaguers, Icon, Zatanna, Rocket and Nightwing.</p><p>Batman was the first to leave, probably to brood in a dark roof of Gotham. Clark left in a hurry too, he texted Lois that he would be late again, he had to go see his favorite nephew in Bludhaven to tell him the news.</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>As they had accorded, Nightwing wasn’t at the public announcement of the new leaguers, and, although Batman had made it clear that the vigilante did exist, nobody had heard of him in the past weeks. There were leaguers, like Black Canary and Wonder Woman, who made it seem as if they were not interested in learning about them. Flash knew better, Nightwing seemed as wrapped in mystery as the Batman himself, so everybody wanted to know who was behind the name.</p><p>Barry was almost 98% sure that none of them expected Nightwing to be quite like …. this.</p><p>The speedster was on monitoring duty half an hour before the league’s monthly meeting when the Zeta Tubes announced the entrance of Batman and Nightwing, he knew he couldn't leave his post even though he wanted, so he resigned himself to see what was happening through the entrance camaras.</p><p>The mysterious vigilante resulted to be a black haired man with a black and blue suit, the guy seemed relaxed and was smiling as he put his elbow on Batman’s shoulder. “soo… of course we are early to the meeting, do you want to waste time sparring B?”.</p><p>Flash expected Batman to move and trow his infamous batglare to the man, young adult, whatever. He had never seen somebody who dared stand so near Batman, less give him a nickname. The dead glare never came though, instead, Batman just sighted and gave a short nood before heading to the training rooms. Nightwing visibly brightened, before following the dark hero.</p><p>For Barry this was bad, he knew how much Batman hatted when people didn’t take him seriously (it was a recurring problem with Hal Jordan) and also knew that the Bat had a tendency to make people regret that trough “sparring”. With his superspeed Barry tipped a short message to the leaguers before sending it trough a secure line. It read:</p><p> </p><p> <b>Nightwing’s here tho he gave Batman a nickname.</b></p><p>
  <b>They are currently headed to the training room for “sparring”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>requesting back-up before we lose our newest leaguer. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>In a matter of minutes the Zeta beams were announcing the leaguers as they arrived, Flash gave up and renounced his monitoring duty, this was more important. He ran to the entrance were the other heroes were arriving, sensing their questions he said “Nightwing is a young adult probably mid-twenties, black hair and black and blue suit, he called Batman B, can we go now?”.</p><p>Clark smiled again, Barry wondered if he knew something they didn’t. Since Nightwing was brought into discussion, Super had only defended him. He could think about that later tough, Green Arrow and Aquaman were already on their way to the training room, so he followed.</p><p>They were around the corner when they heard “come on B, that’s the best you can do? you’re getting old” This stopped Flash in his tracks and made him almost trip over Oliver. They had never hear anybody playfully bantering with Mr. <em> I am the night </em>, least of all while they were fighting him, the man was terrifying in Barry’s opinion.</p><p>He got his feet under him again and finally was able to turn the corner and see that…. actually the fight wasn’t as one-sided as he thought. Nightwing was spinning in the air and attacking with grace and playfulness against Batman’s hard and well thought punches. Their styles were really different and in a way also similar making it almost seem as a choreographed movie scene instead of actual fighting. He could not say who had the advantage or who would win and knew the others behind him were thinking the same.</p><p>At the end was Batman who won, he managed to grab Nightwings foot in one of his anti-gravity kicks and pushed him to the ground. The younger vigilante just smiled and mumbled something along the lines of “maybe not so old after all”.</p><p>At this, freaking Batman, <em> brooding emo with no emotions </em>Batman, smiled “you need to be more conscious of your left leg in that rotation” he proclaimed as he extended a hand to Nightwing.</p><p>Barry’s mind just... shutted down. He wasn’t able to understand the situation, somebody had told Batman he was old and he had smiled. Flash didn’t even know the Batman was able to smile.</p><p>The speedster’s mind snapped into focus with an even more unbelieving statement “Uncle Clark! long time no see, did you finally take Louis to that restaurant I told you about?” Superman smiled and continued on with the conversation.</p><p>Barry just stared the kid until finally, FINALLY, Green Arrow interrupted the chatter with all the questions they were thinking “Time out! wait a second, Uncle Clark?” and then turned to point at the young hero “is he kryptonian? why didn’t you tell us you knew him earlier??”.</p><p>Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Batman. Superman on the other hand, sighed deeply. “Yes Oliver, I’m Nightwing’s honorary uncle, no he’s not Kryptonian and I didn’t tell you, because if Batman didn’t say anything, it wasn’t my place to tell”. </p><p>They all just…. stared at him as if he had told them something really stupid. Flash looked directly at Nightwing, he wanted to see what the vigilante was thinking. The young man was still looking at Batman, but his narrowed eyes were gone in exchange of a grin, and then a smile until it became roaring laughter. Batman on the other hand, looked defeated, shoulders hunched and hand on the bridge of his nose. What had Clark said? it was Batman’s choice to tell them about Nightwing? how were they connected? last month in the meeting the Bat had acted like he didn’t know the other vigilante.</p><p>“God B, I can’t belive you’ve never told them, you’ve been working together for years” Nightwing was trying (and failing) to calm himself.</p><p>“They don’t know my identity...” started Batman only to be interrupted “of course they don’t, but if I’m going to work with the league I thought you’d have given them some context, the fact that we are related doesn’t reveal anything about your identity”.</p><p>After saying this he turned directly to Flash and the other heroes “Hi everybody, nice to meet you I’m Nightwing, Batman’s son”.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>*********BONUS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>They were half way trough the meeting, all seating around the table, when Flash interrupted superman’s debrief, “are we really just going to ignore that Batman has a son? I’m the only one who thinks that we should discuss this?”</p><p>Nightwing from his seat across just smiled indulgently at him. Seating straighter, he looked at Barry directly in the eyes: “bold of you to assume he only has one”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here's how I imagine Nightwing's face at the end of the chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everybody!<br/>This is just a (hopefully) fun short story. If there's a mistake somewhere let me know in the comments, I'm not the usual author of this acount and my english is not as good as her's.<br/>Hope you have an awesome week :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>